Link (Smash Bros)
Link is a playable character in Smash Bros: Stars Among Us. He is a Power User. He represents the Legend of Zelda Series 'Biography' The hero of the Kingdom of Hyrule. He is armed with a massive inventory of weapons. He is the controller of the Triforce of Courage and wielder of the Master Sword, a weapon with the power to repel evil. He was one of the first people Mario recruited for the League. 'Regime' Warrior through and through, Link has no problem killing villains, or even heroes who oppose the Regime. He believes the course of action Mario is taking is the right path. Being close to a Princess himself he can imagine what Mario has been through and is there for his friend through the tragedy to help comfort him. 'Smash Bros Comic' Link first appears flying through the sky when Boshi calls the entire League to begin looking for Peach, who had been kidnapped by Mr. L after murdering Toadsworth. Boshi asks Link to go back to the docks where Peach had last been seen and find out if anyone had seen Luigi. As Boshi and Sonic discover Cacturne’s body, Link contacts them and reveals he has a lead. Using his Triforce of Courage, he has the crook reveal that Luigi and Daisy escaped the Mushroom Kingdom by hijacking a submarine. Mario brings the sub onto dry land before Link and the rest of the League arrive. Mario seemingly pulled Bowser into the atmosphere and Game and Watch incapacitates Mr. L and Daisy. Boshi quickly searches the sub and when he returns, demands Peach's location. Link wants to use his Triforce but Boshi tells him not to bother. As Boshi understands the truth of the situation, Link along with the rest of the League can only stand and watch as the Mushroom Kingdom is suddenly consumed in a nuclear fire. Link later approaches Mario in the heart of the destroyed Kingdom as he cradles Peach’s body. He calls to him, consoles him as he grieves, and assures him it was the Luigi's fault and not his own. Mario asks Link to hold Peach after a moment and suddenly flies off, then later murders the Luigi by impaling him with his arm. Link is not seen again until after Mario dethroned the president of Corneria, where he asks Mario if he is planning on addressing the world. He advises him not to until he washed himself clean of ash, shrapnel, blood, and shave. Mario agrees and he tells him he'll call a press conference. As Mario flies away, Link whispers to himself, "And you will say what I've been waiting to hear since I first met you." Link is present as Mario apologizes for his failure to save the Kingdom and that he will no longer tolerate the injuring of innocents and needless death, demanding a ceasefire across the world. Link is next seen in the Ark, having called several League members to inform them of the kidnapping of Mario's parents. He gives them a speech about how none of them were untouched by the tragedy of the Mushroom Kingdom. He tells them Mario has not been mourning, but fighting, and that this tragedy has inspired him to act. He then states that in response to his actions, his parents were kidnapped. Link later tells the heroes that Mario’s Parents will be killed if Mario continues to interfere with governments across the world, and that this is a scare tactic to "Keep us in our place." Link declares, "I am the Hero of Time, and I know my place." He goes on to say he believes in what Mario has started, believing they can change the world for the better, not just save it. His words rally the heroes and they all agree to help her in locating the Marios’ kidnapper, Simirror. After interrogating several of Kirby’s old partners, they locate Simirror at a bar called World's End in Rougeport. He and Sonic arrive at the bar, and Link wards off his foe Twinova by intimidating her and the rest of the villains by the League's numbers. When Simirror's escape is thwarted by Mewtwo, Link uses his Triforce to get the truth from him about the Marios’ location on Isle Delphino and then takes his wand to give to Mario to free his parents from the mirror dimension. He is there when Mario frees them. Link is later seen fending off attacks from Arwings over Johto, and grounding them by cutting off their wings with her sword. He informs Mario of the pilots retreating back to Corneria. He is attacked by Landmasters but makes short work of them with a headbutt...which seems to amuse and astound the suddenly appeared Master Hand, God of War, and longtime adversary of Link. The Master Hand questions Link's use of force despite his preachings of peace, which Link retorts that "Peace must be fought for." Link demands to know why the Master Hand has arrived, though he only replies that he wants to "watch him work." The Master Hand goes on to say he has witnessed every war there ever was, but that a war between superhumans and human armies is "something special." Link makes it clear that he is not at war with Corniera and only wishes to stop their bombardment of Johto, which is largely defenseless. He tells the Master once the attack has stopped, that the conflict will end with "a conversation." The Master Hand questions Link as to whether he truly believes in Mario’s cause, and Link firmly replies he does. As he says this, he walks into a hail of gunfire and scares off several soldiers, to which the Master mocks him by calling him merciful. He continues to goad Link, asking him, "Will yours take her place? Will she lie in his bed?" Link takes a moment to contemplate the Hands words and replies that Peach was an incredible woman. When the Master Hand says this does not answer his question, Link tells him he will let Mario grieve and that he is the greatest man he has ever known, then "I will do what I can to comfort my friend." Following that statement with “I do not control Zelda, the choice would be hers.” Link then retorts with his own mockery towards the Master Hand, accusing him of fearing his and Superman's new motive. He further goes on to say that he fears Mario and if he succeeds in his plans, the Master Hand will lose his power and asks him what he will become without conflict: "A god of ponies?" Master Hand, enraged, attacks Link, threatening to kill him to prevent him from aiding Mario, and that killing him will be easy as he is fueled by the conflict around them. The God of War is suddenly knocked off Link by an infuriated Mario. Link seizes his chance and cuts off some of the Master Hand’s fingers, and after he threatens him once again, he pins him to the ground by impaling him with the Master sword. While Mario is understandably shocked by the sudden brutality, Link assures him that gods don't die, only fade, and while the Master Hand is not in great pain, he is most certainly feeling this wound. He then leaves with Mario to begin negotiations with Corneria, leaving the wounded God of War behind. Link next appears after being contacted by Megaman and learning of Waddle De's attack on a Hoenn fleet. He is annoyed that people still aren't following Mario’s ceasefire but Megaman informs him it is not an attack from another country but from the sea. Link approaches Waddle De, calling him Majesty, and asks him to stop. Though Waddle De refuses to heed his or Mario's ceasefire, he says that the oceans do not answer to the calls of the land. Link soothes the situation over with words, but as he approaches Waddle De, he is shot by one of his soldiers. Outraged, Link strikes Waddle De with enough strength to knock him unconscious, as Game and Watch, Raichu, and Dedede arrive behind him and they move to start a battle with Link saying, "I am so sick of words." Link gives orders to the League while deflecting blasts from Waddle De’s forces when Waddle De recovers and drags him under water where they struggle until Raichu intervenes. Link continues to battle Waddle De's men when they suddenly retreat as a massive wave approaches. Link orders Game and Watch to move the ships out of the wave’s path when massive tentacles rise from the waters. Link watches on in horror, breathing the name of the beast Waddle De has summoned: the Kraken. Link dives into the sea to save Dedede from the grip of the Kraken when Mario arrives and forces Waddle De to call the beast off. Link then rises out of the water with the rest of the League, each carrying several sailors Waddle De and his forces had knocked over into the sea. As Mario and Waddle De continue to speak, Link suddenly flies over, telling Mairo to turn his communicator on. When Mario asks what is happening, Link reveals Waddle De's armies are rising on ports and harbors all over the world. After Waddle De reminds Mario that much of the surface borders the seas and demands he leave, Mario seems to comply and as Link follows him, he yells that he can't back down, though Mario responds that he is not. Instead he orders Link, Raishu, and Game and Watch to follow him. The three then dive down into the deepest parts of the water and using their combined power, lift the Water Temple from the seas and place it in the Lanaru Desert. Later, Link approaches Mario as he overlooks the beached Temple, telling him that Waddle De is ready to speak. But Mario does not want to see him and instead sends Link, saying, "You're the diplomat. You speak to him." Link and Waddle De meet at the shore of Dreamland, exchanging banter though Waddle De agrees to have his forces return to the seas. He advises Link to steer Mario off his current path, though he refuses too, believing what Mario is doing must be done. Waddle De reminds him that the actions of the League have frightened many people across the world, and that they can't tell people what they can and can't do. Link only replies, "Perhaps." Waddle De then gives Link a message to take back to Mario: If the Plumber should decide to seize command over the world, he should seek counsel with Waddle De first. He then asks Link to tell Mario he is sorry for Peach's death and leaves. Link returns to Mario's side in the Lanaru, informing him that Waddle De will pull his forces back. Mario is pleased, happy to tell Raichu and Game and Watch they can return the Temple, noting both of them were unnerved by such a drastic action. Link assures Mario, "Don't worry about what they think. You did the right thing. You did what needed to be done." Mario is not as convinced, and Link presses, "I won't let you doubt yourself." When Mario asks if Waddle De had anything else to say, he hesitates for a brief moment and replies, "No. Nothing." Later, Link alongside Mario and Sonic are breaking up a civilian protest in Mobius when they are confronted by a new hero, named Silver. Silver demands they leave and attacks them, but he is quickly and easily defeated by Link and Mario’s combined strength. As the people look on in horror at the broken body of Silver, Link violently orders them to disperse and all the civilians flee in terror in the face of his rage. When Sonic suddenly races off, Link calls after him, asking him where he is going, with Sonic responding to get Silver an ambulance and telling him and Mario not to move his body. Wonder Woman next appears in Arkham Asylum alongside Cyborg and Superman with the restrained Two-Face. A doctor accompanying them for returning Two-Face but Wonder Woman interjects, saying they are not there to return Two-Face but remove all super-villain patients, with Diana saying they have "Lost faith" in the asylum. Just as the doctor protests, Batman and Nightwing appear, prepared for battle. Wonder Woman is not fazed, musing that are right where they were told they would be, and places her hand on their newest recruit's shoulders: Robin. Link is silent as he watches Marcus and Fox argue over his sudden shift in allegiance, and he completely ignores Castform as he attempts to remind him of an encounter they had last Easter. As Mario and Boshi speak, Link asks Megaman if he is patched in and Megaman confirms his control over the Center’s security. He has him open the crazed killer Scrafty’s cell, much to Boshi’s horror, but the killer vanishes before he has a chance to enjoy his freedom. Link next orders Slowking’s cell opened and he vanishes as well. Before Megman can open Chatot’s cell, he is suddenly attacked by a virus uploaded into his system by Boshi and collpases. Link rushes to Megaman’s side, trying in vain to help him while demanding Boshi stop. Ultimately Fox deactivates the virus and tries to calm everyone down. As Megaman stands back up, Link asks him if he is ok. When Megaman realizes that Boshi uploaded the virus into him during the week they first met, he moves to attack him in a rage, only to be stopped by Pit's sudden appearance. Before anyone else can say anything, Daisy announces her arrival in the Center by releasing all the inmates and sicing them on the heroes. To make things worse, the Center begins to rumble fiercely and Yellow Devil is revealed to be freed as well. The monstrous machine grabs Marcus and begins to drag him back under the floor, despite Link and the other heroes attacking him. He follows after Mario and Fox into the depths of the Center to rescue Marcus. Link attempts to force Yellow Devil to release Marcus by stabbing his upper arm with his sword, but Devil is unharmed and easily backhands him aside and through several walls. Once Yellow Devil is subdued from the combined attacks of Mario and Boshi, he is seen with his sword alongside Mario, Boshi and Sonic rising from the hole on the floor made by Yellow Devil. When Boshi sees Fox’s dead body and angrily shoves Fox’s own son away from his body, Link gives Marcus a sympathetic look and gentle embrace before watching Boshi carry Fox’s body out of the Center. Link is next seen in Chapter Eighteen singlehandedly defending the nation of Sarasaland from an advancing army while Mario forces peace negotiations between Light and Wily. Link next appears flying in the skies above a devestated city to meet up with the rest of the League, contacting Megaman on Sonic and Game and Watch’s status. Megaman informs her that Sonic is rescuing civilians before stumbling upon the defeated Game and Watch. Link asks him if he can see G&W's attacker before contacting Mario, who informs him of the attacker's escape. The one behind the destruction is revealed to be Demise as he tears off one of Megaman’s arms before knocking him out with a single punch. As Demise gloats over Megaman, Link manages to land a drop kick on his back before kicking his face with enough force to make him bleed. Link and Mario then work together to pin Demise down just as Raishu arrives. When Demise refuses to stop his 'retribuition' on the city, Link declares, "Then we will take your power." He then pulls out his Triforce of Courage before having Raichu take his place in holding Demise down. He Demise in the Triforce and informs him that he cannot lie so long as he remains inside. When Raichu expresses hesitance over his plan, he tells him to ask Demise if there is any other way. Demise continues to rant about how he will protect his Kingdom, even if it means tearing countries apart. Having heard enough, Link throws a Moon Pearl at his feet. As soon as it hits he is quickly sent to the Dark World. Link closes the portal when he attempts to get out again. In Chapter Twenty, Link is seen in the Ark with Game and Watch as Mario and Megaman discuss the mysterious distress signal emitting from the Mushroom Kingdom’s ruins. When Mario decides to go down to the kingdom himself, Link advises him not too Game and Watch agrees with him and points out how it could be a trap, with Link adding, "It's the perfect lure." Mario refuses to abandon a surviving citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom, and so Game and Watch and Link decide to accompany him to the Kingdom in case it is a trap. Megaman teleports the three to the ruins and they all fly over what's left of the Kingdom, searching for the signal's source. As they search, Link advises a slow approach. They soon find the source of the signal under a collapsed building. Link helps Mario and Game and Watch move it aside before he orders Game and Watch to stand guard over the tunnel entrance while he and Mario go ahead. At the bottom of the tunnel, Mario and Link see a large bunker, and when Link asks what's inside, Mario is unable to answer. After Mario discovers the source of the signal, Link is still suspicious before suddenly looking over his shoulder. When Mario asks him what's wrong, Link replies," I'm not sure...I feel like we're being watched." He then asks Mario if he's sure they're alone, and Mario again says he can't find anything alive down there with them. Game and Watch begins to ask them to leave so they can try this again more safely but Mario ignores his words and opens the bunker himself. To the Plumber is shocked, his friend Eggman is alive and well within the bunker. Link only silently observes the two friend's joyous reunion before all of them return to the Ark. On the Ark, Eggman explains that he wants to join their cause and help them more efficiently bring peace to the world. Link acknowledges Eggman’s friendship with Mario but asks how they can trust him. Link is stunned when Luthor reveals he knows him and the entire League's identities. In Chapter Twenty-One, Link is seen floating over a refugee camp in Talys. Having grown disgusted by the League's lack of effort in helping such refugees and the fact the soldiers assigned to protect them have been raping women, he intervenes as one such attack starts and orders all of the soldiers and women to come out and face him. He promises to woman the general who tried to attack her will never harm her again, with Link swearing to take him away. But when the woman points out that he will simply be replaced and the attacks will continue, he pleads with Link not be so cruel as to give them false hope. Link agrees after a moment's hesitation, and then proceeds to crush the general's skull in, executing him. He then orders the stunned soldiers to drop their weapons and for the women to pick them up. Link promises to return, leaving the fates of the soldiers in the women's hands. As he flies off, Link shows no reaction as several screams are heard, followed by gunfire. Link returns to Space Colony Ark, and quickly learns of Dedede's kidnapping. When he hears Plazma was involved, he suggests the Dreamland Military, but can't fathom Electrivire or Krystal's involvement. Link listens to Eggman’s explanation of Boshi’s involvement before Dedede suddenly returns. After Dedede returns and reveals Boshi’s message that the League should work with the world and not for it, with Sonic and Raichu readily agreeing, Link argues that they have finally brought true peace to world, and when Sonic persists, he tells him he may leave if he wishes. When Raishu reminds him that they almost killed Demise, Link reminds Raichu of Demise’s slaughter of an entire village. The situation is smoothed over by Marcus revealing his mentor’s tactic, and Eggman suggesting to the League they host a press conference to spread the League's goals in a more diplomatic manner. Link accompanies Mario and Raichu to Spear Pillar where the conference is held and he quickly rushes to Mario’s aide when the Invader Fighters launch their attack. Link answers Mario’s call after he attacks Oikonny, punching the ape through the wing of an airplane, and Link successfully catches the plane by its nose and lands it on the ground before rejoining the battle against the Invaders. When Mario unleashes his full power against the Invaders and single-handedly eliminates the entire force, Link looks on with a smile on his face. 'Smash Bros: Stars Among Us' At the start of the game, Link is shown helping Mario, Waddle De, Game and Watch, Raichu, Pit, and Sonic defend he Mushoom Kingdom from an assault from Master Hand, Ness, Gannondorf, and Bowser. He helps Waddle De tie up Master Hand after the latter is defeated and is later alerted of Luigi’s plan to destroy the Kingdom with a nuke. As he and Dedede head towards the site, Link, Pit, Waddle De, Game and Watch, Yoshi, and Luigi get pulled into the Regime world. Ending up in an alternate NewPork, Game and Watch goes to the Great Fox to get a console, Waddle De heads to the Water Temple, while Link and Pit remain in New Pork. They are eventually attacked by Ness and are nearly killed until Game and Watch returns. When the alternate Game and Watch shows up he knocks out Link briefly before Game and Watch subdues him. As they retreat, Pit, Game and Watch, and Link come across the Boshi, who takes them to the Insurgency base, where he explains he intends to use an antimatter weapon to incapacitate Mario, but he needs the displaced heroes' DNA to unlock the weapon in the Underground. Link later helps repel a Regime invasion on the Luigi Clan's hideout, Bowser’s Castle. He, along with Pit, Game and Watch, Waddle De, and Boshi then head to the abandoned Luigi’s Mansion, where Link and Pit fight Nana and Rainbow Devil. Link is frozen by Nana, but is freed by Pit, who then defeats Nana while Game and Watch throws Devil into Earth's orbit. After the Antimatter weapon is recovered in the Underground, Link’s counterpart, as well as Demise, arrives. Pit manages to subdue Link’s counterpart, but mainstream Link is knocked out by Demise, along with Game and Watch, Waddle De, and Boshi. After Demise is defeated, Boshi discovers that the weapon is damaged beyond repair, though the Antimatter is intact. Link takes part in the invasion of Mt. Dedede to rescue the Yoshi, but during the fight, he is choked unconscious by Regime Mario. After the Eggman Nega is killed, Regime Link discusses the displaced heroes with Ness, Demise, Megaman, Mewtwo, and Mario, the latter of which decides to destroy F-Zero and New Pork to demonstrate the chaos that would arise in his absence. He also witnesses Raichu’s murder by Mario, who then orders him to rally his Hylian army to attack F-Zero. When Sonic informs the Insurgents of Mario's plan, Boshi elects to send the displaced heroes home and rejects Yoshi’s offer to bring over the his Mario. Link is against Boshi’s motives, not wanting to dishonor Eggman’s sacrifice. When the Regime attacks the Insurgency HQ, Link defeats Donkey Kong before Tabuu transports him to Hyrule, where he reveals his counterparts intentions. After defeating Armored Mewtwo, Link confronts his counterpart and tries to knock sense into him. Ultimately victorious in the fight, Link convinces the alternate Hylians to return to their previous roles as protectors instead of conquerors, leading them in the defense of F-Zero. In the epilogue, Link watches on as his counterpart is taken away by his fellow Hylians. Powers and Abilities *Superior fighting skills *A massive arsenal of weaponry **Master Sword **Hylian Shield **Gale Boomerang **Hookshot **Rok’s Cape **Megaton Hammer… *Reincarnation *Wielder of the Triforce of Courage Intro/Outro INTRO: '''Link kneels before Hylia and says, "Hylia guide me!" Hylia gives him the Master Sword, then Link swings it once. '''OUTRO: '''Link states: "You're no match for a Hylian." Then he bands his sword against his shield twice and poses with two other Links from the Four Sword, thrusting the sword into the sky. '''Gameplay Character Trait Style Change: '''Link’s character trait is the ability to switch weapons from the Master Sword and Hylian Shield to the Hookshot and Gale Boomerang. *Both weapons enable him to use exclusive special moves depending on which weapon he is using. *While using the Hookshot and Boomerang, Link has more combos and greater mobility, but takes more damage. *While using the Master Sword and Shield, Link takes less damage, but has less combos and decreased mobility. '''Move List Basic Attacks: Hookshot Stance: *Warrior's Jab *Hylian’s Fist *Shin Kick *Cross Punch *Hook Slam *Hylian's Blast *Hylian's Heel *Knee Chop *Rising Hookshot *Leg Takedown Sword Stance: *Blade Slice *Sword Poke *Heavy Boot *Edge Swing *Low Stab *Warrior's Strike *Hylian's Attack *Warrior's Bash *Low Poke *Upward Stab *Sword Sweep Air Attacks: ''' Hookshot Stance: *Quick Kick *Boot Bash *Hook Slam Sword Stance: *Quick Kick *Air Slice *Sword Slam '''Combo Attacks: Hookshot Stance: *Entrapment *Ends of The Earth *Agent of the Goddess *Gods Among Mortals *Hylian Warrior *Destiny Calling *Din Rush *Naryu's Wisdom Sword Stance: *Double Edge *Fires of Din *Go In Peace *War of The Gods *Strength of The Sword *Eyes of The Hunter *Weeping Angel *By The Goddesses *Lanayru’s Wrath *Justice Special Attacks: Hookshot Stance: *Straight Boomerang *Hylian Uppercut *Hylian Smash *Hookshot Grab *Hookshot Spin *Gauntlets of Submission *Up Boomerang / Down Boomerang *Godess' Agent’s Might Sword Stance: *Shield Toss *Farore Bash *Shield Strike *Up Shield / Down Shield Four Sword Strike: Link hookshots the opponent and calls two other Links from the Four Sword. One holds the opponent and knees him/her in the back, then the second slashes them across the opponent's face. Finally, Link pulls the opponent towards him and slashes him/her with his sword. Ending ''' Link returned home to find his dimension in ruins. Aware of Mario’s despotic rule of the parallel dimension, the Goddesses of Hyrule vowed to preemptively eliminate the meta-human scourge from their world. Under the direction of Hylia, they hunted down and eliminated nearly all super-powered mortals. All that remained to oppose them was Hyrule. Link and his Hylians fought back against the Goddesses with unrelenting courage. Despite heavy losses, Link's forces ultimately prevailed. They took reign as the New Deities, ushering in an age of peace and prosperity. '''Costumes Default His appearance from Twilight Princess. Regime Regime Link wears the Zora Armor from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Category:Characters Category:Males